The Suite life sets sail
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: please just read the story


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people on the show "Suite life on Deck" but like with Kim Possible I wish I was on the show

A/N this is the first season's episode "The suite life sets sail"

London, woody, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Mr. Moseby, and Mrs. Tutweiller boarded the S.S. Tipton , where they meet a student from San Francisco, California who owned four that's right four Naval task forces which had the following: 440 Aircraft carriers with different types of aircraft, many battleships, 880 cruisers, 220 Destroyers, many submarines (some of which were SSBNs aka Fleet ballistic submarines, others were SSNs aka Fast attack submarines), 120 frigates and the ships were very well defended and nothing in anybody's arsenal compared to the firepower of the ships radar guided 40mm guns, 5 inch rifles and S. (surface to air missiles).

The aircraft that were on the Aircraft carriers were Curtiss SB2C helldivers, Douglas SBD Dauntless dive bombers, Grumman F4F wildcats, F6F Hellcats, F8F Bearcats, and TBM Avengers, Lockheed P-38 Lightings, North American P-51 Mustangs, F-86 Sabers, P-61 Black Widows, Republic P-47 Thunderbolts, and Vought F4U Corsairs (A/N The Saber, Black Widow, Lighting, Thunderbolt, and Mustangs were never meant to be Carrier aircraft but in this story they are)

London and everybody with her looked at the ships and all asked at the same time "whose ships are those?" the student from San Francisco said "mine, because I own and run them, also before any of you ask they will be doing the same drills as us and at the same time also there are many Landing ships that can use the landing craft to help aid in rescue of people from the ship and can hold up to 36 people." The person kept talking until he looked at his watch and said "come on we need to get aboard the Tipton and get ready to set sail."

During the drill

As people left where they were for the sinking ship drill London, Zack, Cody, and Bailey were not paying attention to what was going on and because of this they ended up thinking that the ship was really sinking when it was only a drill, they then rushed out the door that lead to one of the decks and fell into the hot tub, from which they were pulled out of and told what was going on which was the drill that they were all tuned out from because they were playing a video game with noise canceling headphones.

Later that day

After everybody found out that Bailey was a girl and that London got rid of her roommate the student offered her a chance to learn on one of his ships or to stay on the S.S Tipton it was all up to her, Bailey then said "I'll stay on the Tipton besides I wouldn't leave even if London paid me to,"

London told Bailey " I'm leaving this stupid sea school and I'm going to Parrot Island and there's no way anyone can stop me."

The student said "look around London you see all of those ships out there they have a lot of AA weapons on them, that can blow anything out of the air, so I wouldn't suggest you try to escape either from the air or from the sea, and believe me nobody can survive the walls of steel put up by the guns whether they think they can or not."

Everybody looked at the student and asked "how many guns are on one Carrier alone?," the student replied "what class of carrier,?" Cody said "Yorktown class," the student said 8x5"/38 DP (dual Purpose) caliber guns, 400x 40mm Bofors, and 500 20mm Oerlikons guns, the Essex Class have 12x5"/38s 80x 40mm and 400x 20mm guns, any more questions?"

London then said "well I don't care what you think I'm escaping to Parrot Island no matter what you say and you can't stop me."

At that point London's helicopter came in and picked her up and headed for Parrot Island but the helicopter almost instantly began taking fire from all of the ships in an attempt to keep London from escaping to Parrot Island and just as London thought she could get a way a 40mm round took out the main Rotors (these are the long blades on top of the helicopter) forcing it to crash into the ocean thankfully London and the crew were not hurt in any way shape or form and everybody on the S.S Tipton were shocked (to say the least) that London was not hurt and that the U.S.S Seawolf SSN 21 picked her up and give her back to the Tipton and along with the other subs kept her personal sub from getting to close to the cruise ship after she tried to cantact it to get her away from the ship, the student said "I told you so."

A/N: who is this person, and if anybody wants to guess that just fine with me


End file.
